


I'll paint you a story

by neonphoenix



Series: Prompts+Headcanons [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Art, Clizzy - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Painting, Super Soft, clizzy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: You're lucky you're cuteOr Clary can;t find inspiration for her painting and Izzy is only a distraction





	I'll paint you a story

Clary hadn’t painted in so long, too long. During the hectic battle against Valentine and then her brother she never had the time or the energy. But that was all over, forever moving further and further into a past that she’d sooner forget.

For the first time, in many months, Clary was stood in front of her easel, a paint brush hanging out of her mouth. She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at the blank canvas, hands on her hips, but it felt like an eternity. She couldn’t find any inspiration. None at all.

That was until Izzy walked back into the room and balanced her chin over Clary’s shoulder, kissing at the skin in hello, “How long have you been standing here babe?”

Clary grumbled, the paint brush falling past her lips and onto the floor, “Forever.”

“Hmm. I’ll leave you to it then.” Clary whipped her head around at that, narrowing her eyes.

“You’re no help.” She trailed her finger through the shimmering red paint in the dish beside her and smeared to across Izzy’s nose, giggling at the incredulous look that passed over her girlfriend’s face as she went crossed eye in a failed attempt to see what damage was done.

Payback time. It was Izzy’s turn to pick a paint. She dragged her perfectly manicured nails through the emerald green paint and prodded gently at Clary’s cheeks with every word she spoke, “You are lucky that you’re cute, Clarissa.”

“Oh you did not just do that.” Clary swatted Izzy’s hands away and struggled to reach back for the paint.

“You started it.” Izzy laughed wholeheartedly, clasping Clary’s wrists in one hand, as the girl wriggled trying to break away. With her free hand Izzy reached back for the paint, swiping a muted silver across where Clary’s shirt slipped, showing her collar bones.

“Isabelle.” Clary continued to squirm, finally getting away and tracing a pink line along Izzy’s cheekbones.

The two girls laughed manically, fighting playfully to get the upperhand. They soon came tumbling to the floor when Clary, always the clumsy one, got her foot caught around the easel. They fell with a loud clatter, Izzy twisting them around, taking the brunt of the impact. The laughter ceased for a moment as they stared into each other’s eyes.

The romance was ruined when Clary let out a snort, “You look ridiculous.”

“As do you, my love.” Izzy lightly pecked at the blush that bloomed on Clary’s cheeks when she said the endearment.

Tilting her head up more and capturing Clary’s lips, she bit delicately on the bottom one before deepening the kiss even further, pushing up against the girl above her. She startled back however, slamming her head against the floor when Clary suddenly jumped up.

“I know what I want to paint now.” She scrambled to the easel picking up a brush and set to work, all will Izzy lay still bamboozled on the floor.

“Why am I dating you again?”

“Because I’m cute remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! If you enjoyed please drop a comment down below, it means the world!
> 
> Thans to Bri @jacepunchesducks for sending in this prompt
> 
> Im currently taking prompts on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy, come over and say hi !
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own


End file.
